Some Christmas Tales Warning: Do Not Open 'Till X-mas! Vol 1
by animerox1213
Summary: It's Christmas at the Bean Rua Cosplay Cafe! Yokkaichi and her family help out with decorating at the cafe and dress in sexy Santa outfits. And the celebration doesn't end there! At home, a merry Christmas awaits, and some ice skating too!


"Is that all for you sir?"

"Yes," said the man I was serving, a smile on his face.

"Okay, your food will be out momentarily." I bowed low to him and quickly rushed to the counter to give the order to Stealthy, who would hand it to my dad.

It was Christmas at the Bean Rua Cosplay Cafe. And I, Yokkaichi Suzunashi, along with my sisters, were dressed in Santa suits serving what seemed like a multitude of humans, elves, and giants. At first, everyone refused to work on Christmas day. Especially mom and dad who wanted to spend Christmas with the family and not at work since most shops were closed that day. But Aunt Jenny somehow convinced them to work saying that even on Christmas, restaurants were opened to feed the multitude who were too lazy to cook.

And so...the Cosplay Cafe was open for Christmas day business, and would close early.

"Here you go," I said handing the piece of paper with the order from my table scrawled on it. Stealthy took it silently and disappeared into the kitchen. Lately, he hadn't really talked to me, even though I was easy to talk to. I feared it had something to do with thinking his on-and-off girlfriend, my Aunt Jenny, constantly 'measuring' my bust size. He probably thought she was a lesbian, or something.

"Hey I'm here! Sorry I'm so late," said my mom coming through the front door.

Instead of coming to the Cafe as soon as it opened to start working, she decided to spend Christmas with her family first, refusing to let Aunt Jenny control that much.

"Hi mom," I said running toward her to give her a hug.

"Hi _mija_," she said giving me a big hug. She then let go of me and held me at arm's length, observing my Santa outfit.

When Aunt Jenny first showed me my Santa outfit, mom automatically disapproved. The outfit was so skimpy and just barely covered all the parts that needed to be covered. I thought I was going to _die._

"Well, it's acceptable, but still not totally for my liking."

I gave her a what-can-you-do? shrug and grabbed my notepad, heading to my next table. My outfit was a low cut V-neck, sleeveless shirt with pure white sheep's wool covering the collar and the V-neck. I had on red gloves, a Santa hat, and knee high black boots with thigh high, light red, transparent socks. My stomach was showing just a little, and the V-neck was showing cleavage, but my mom deemed it better than the other outfit.

I filled out the next table's order and made my way to the counter again, this time my dad meeting me there.

"Hullo cutie," he said ruffling my bangs.

"Hey," I said back handing him the order, "Shouldn't you be making the meals?"

"_Psh_," he said with a wave of his hand, "I'm so badass that I don't have to do it."

"Did you convince Stealthy to take over for a while."

He grinned, "Maaaybe..."

I giggled. This wasn't the first time my dad tried to get out of a job. It was hard for him to commit to something for too long. The only thing he could commit to was protecting his family and his marriage with mom.

"Hey stupid little brother! 'Sup Yokkaichi," said Aunt Jenny coming from her office.

Dad sighed, "What do you want nee-san?"

"Your bedroom for later uses on this Christmas day."

I gasped and dad rolled his eyes, "What's wrong with your bed? Did it finally break under your weight?"

Aunt Jenny bonked him on the head, "No! It was it's time to leave anyway. It lived a good life." She put a hand over her heart and looked in the distance.

I laughed and could see dad trying to suppress a smile too, "Whatever nee-san."

She smiled and winked at me, "Hey. You wanna hear a story?"

I looked behind dad to see Stealthy busy at work cooking the meals. I still had my food to deliver, but then again, I'm sure Ashmia or Lenaz could do it...

I shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

I sat on one of the bar stools, "So what's it about?"

Jenny gave a creepy grin, "Oh, it's about elves. I'm sure you'll love it."

Dad looked at Jenny, "Are you telling her _that _story?"

"Well why not?" said Aunt Jenny scrunching up her nose as if she smelled something disgusting, "Jadiana's not here to stop me, heehee."

Suddenly, I didn't really want to hear this story. But at the same time, I was quite curious.

"So you know how Santa Clause has his big bag of toys that he delivers to every good boy and girl in Erin? Well guess who makes those toys?"

"The elves?" I said.

"Right-o!" she exclaimed with a snap of her fingers, "And don't think for a second that Mrs. Clause was the one who birthed all those elves."

"Oh," I said, feeling a blush creep to my cheeks. Not that I _had _thought that, but that I had a feeling the story was going to take an unexpected turn.

"So every Christmas, Santa sends a private letter to certain families that have elves to send their elves to work in his toy factory...forever!"

I gulped. Now that she had mentioned it, I hadn't heard from a lot of my neighborhood friends and childhood friends for a while now.

"It's not too bad. Completely balanced meals, all the sweets they can eat, cute little elf costume. It may _seem _like paradise...but Santa Clause hides something. It's his biggest secret."

"H-how do you know?" I asked.

"Well, I knew this one elf girl. She was my best friend. Then one day, I saw her sneaking out of the house and heading toward Stump Square. I decided to follow her. All of a sudden, Santa and his reindeer appear out of nowhere and snatch her up. I quickly follow them on my Griffin pet. All the way to his factory. I staked out there for days, trying to get my friend back. But then...I found out about his secret."

"What secret?" I asked, clutching my hands tightly under the counter to keep them from shaking.

Jenny shook her head, "I can't say it. You finish the rest Zero."

Dad snickered behind his hand before continuing, "She found out that every elf he takes makes toys for him. But since Mrs. Clause is also a busy woman, he has to find...other ways to satisfy himself."

I don't like where this is going.

"So, he arranges a schedule for every few days of the week. One elf, every few days..."

"No," I said, my eyes wide, my mouth open in shock, "B-but, Santa wouldn't..."

"He makes each elf his love slave!" shouted Jenny who had somehow slunk under the counter and sneaked up behind me. She quickly grabbed my breasts, "Every few days Yokkaichi!"

"No!" I screamed.

I felt her being yanked off me. I looked back to see mom, a really pissed look on her face, "You two never know when it's enough do you?"

Aunt Jenny smirked, "Aw c'mon Jad! We were just teasing her."

"Well stop sexually harassing my daugher, would you?"

Jenny rolled her eyes, "You can try to hammer it into my brain. But with you, it's in one ear and out the other."

Mom put Aunt Jenny down, "And you!" she said pointing to dad, "You supported this?"

"I wanted to see her reaction," he said, tilting his head slightly and giving mom innocent eyes.

Mom gazed intensely at dad before she sighed and kissed his cheek, "I hate it when you do that."

I looked up at mom, "So...is the story true?"

"Of course not _mija_," she said, "No one knows where the elves come from or how they got there. But they certainly are not Filian elves, or any elves today for that matter. Jenny's elf friend wasn't snatched up by Santa nor was she a love slave. It was all created by your aunt's unfortunate, fertile imagination."

"Hmph!" said Jenny putting a small fist on her heart, "So true. But you should've seen the look on your face."

"Order up!" called out Stealthy. He handed me a tray full of steaming food.

I hurriedly took it to the tables, eager to get away from getting sucked into yet another one of Aunt Jenny's stories. Though deep down, and I can't believe I'm admitting it, I was impressed she could come up with such a story.

* * *

Later that day, I shook a red and white covered present. My hearing immediately sharpened to try to guess what it was.

"Cores Ribbon Shoes?" I guessed.

"Correct!" shouted dad, "Merry Christmas Yokka."

I smiled, "Thanks dad."

When it was 4 p.m., we closed shop and hurried back home. Everyone was eager to get presents and to share what they got for everyone else. So far, I got my very own Idol Ribbon Dress from Joy-neechan, a flashing blue dye from Lenaz-neechan, a Guardian Bow from mom, and blue Bonita Twin Ribbons from Ashmia and Missy.

I ripped open the wrapping and found the white Cores Ribbon Shoes. They were almost exactly like Cores Healer Shoes, except mine had a big blue bow with tinier bows trailing up the ankle. It was beautiful, and matched my Idol Ribbon Dress and Bonita Twin Ribbons.

"Now your turn," I said, giving him my gift.

Dad took the envelope from me. He carefully opened it and pulled out its contents, "Oh Yokka," he said holding up the two tickets to a mixed martial arts competition in 12 days, "You shouldn't have!"

"Well, I know you really like MMA fights, so I got you them. They weren't that expensive. But that extra ticket is if you want to take Aunt Jenny or Stealthy."

"Yeah yeah! Take me!" said Aunt Jenny waving her hand. The only thing the two seemed to have in common was their love for MMA fights, which is what inspired them to be great warriors.

"Fine then. But don't get too excited."

"Yes!" said Jenny, pumping her fist in the air.

One by one, everyone handed out their presents to each other, while sipping hot chocolate or egg nog. I got a present from Kenomi-neechan; a cute stuffed bear and a Daruma doll. And Odehima-neechan got me a case for my mandolin.

I gave my presents as well. A tailoring kit and ink pens for Odehima-neechan. Matching charm bracelets for Ashmia and Missy-neechan. A quiver filled with 100 arrows, including 10 special magic charged arrowheads for Lenaz-neechan. A ticket to the opera for Joy-neechan. A spirit stone to make a spirit weapon for Kenomi-neechan. And a seasonal ticket to the fashion competitions for mom.

Finally, my last gift came from Aunt Jenny, "Here you go!" she said a bit too enthusiastically. I had a dreaded feeling that it was something I will once again, regret seeing.

When I opened the envelope, a piece of paper fell out. I picked up and read: **One month of no sexual harassment (verbal or otherwise).**

I glanced up at Aunt Jenny who smirked and nodded her head. Mom sighed, "Well, it's not much of a present, I'll admit that. But with Jenny, that's as about close a sincere present as you can get."

"Oh, then, thank you Aunt Jenny," I said.

"No problem! Just show me that coupon at the beginning of any month and I promise I won't do anything."

Dad snickered, "Though knowing her, it will take a great amount of resistance."

Aunt Jenny glared at dad, "I can do it! I'll _prove _to you that I can do it!"

"Now my gift," I said. I handed her a small box wrapped in green. She quickly tore it open and stared at my gift open-mouthed, "Oh Yokkaichi..."

She held up a long silver necklace that had a large silver heart dangling off of it that captured the last rays of the fading sunset. On the heart, her name was engraved in cursive writing.

"It's beautiful," she said, a genuine smile on her face.

"I'm glad you like it," I replied, truly meaning it.

"That necklace..." said my mom, "Isn't _real _silver is it?"

I smiled sheepishly and looked away. Mom gasped, "Wow Yokka! I'm quite impressed."

"Me too," said dad.

"Me three!" said Aunt Jenny, excitedly getting up, "And I'm gonna put it on right now!"

She rushed out of the room. Everyone was sitting in uncomfortable silence before dad finally stood up, "Well, now that presents are opened, how about we go to Emain Macha for a little ice skating?"

* * *

A few hours later, I was skating (or at least trying to) on the frozen over lake in Emain Macha. We obviously weren't the only ones. A ton of people also had the same idea in mind. As a band on the far side of the lake played, couples, families, and friends skated around the rink. Their cheeks and noses rosy red. The smell of hot chocolate, popcorn, and soup were being sold at a stand closer to the bridge of the town that connected the moon gate of Emain Macha to the rest of the town.

"How're you holding up there Yokka?" asked my dad coming to a stop beside me. His stop was so sudden, that I stumbled.

"Woah!" I shouted, flailing my arms to try and balance me. They say elves are not only beautiful, but graceful and swift footed as well. Whoever said that never said that elves could be clumsy in ice skating. Instead of feet, they give us to thin blades and force us to balance and skate in them. How cruel is that?

"Gotcha'," said dad, holding my arms steady.

"Thanks," I said.

He nodded, but didn't let go of my arms, "I'm going to teach you okay?"

"Okay," I said, eager to learn how to keep from falling on my butt.

"First off, you need to balance. Keep you feet straight. Then, you push off with one foot, then the other. Learn how to glide on one foot for a while. Got it?"

I nodded. He let go of my arms and I tried it. I was extremely wobbly, but I didn't fall, or flail.

"Good! Keep going! Practice makes perfect!" he encouraged.

I continued on and on until I felt like I was gliding on air, "I'm doing it!" I shouted.

"Awesome," he said skating up beside me.

"I'm doing it! I'm-"

I hit a patch of dry ice and felt myself flying face first into a pile of snow.

"I...don't got it," I mumbled into the snow.

Dad came to a screeching halt beside me, "Are you okay?"

I laughed and turned over, "Yeah."

Dad laughed too, "That was some fall there."

"Okay, I know that elves are graceful and all, but they've never seen this elf!" I said pointing to me.

We both burst out laughing. That's a good thing about my family. We can laugh about our mistakes.

* * *

**This is actually the second chapter of this book. Unfortunately, the other two chapters are my own works and not fan fiction, so I won't be posting them here. To read the other two chapters, you can go to FictionPress. I have the same username.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everybody! :)**


End file.
